Resident evil:Operation Survival
by MysticGohan88
Summary: What if Carlos wasn't the only surviving member of the U.B.C.S. What if there were others? And how would their prescense affect the course of events that took place in Raccoon city. Resident evil 3 MY way.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hello. My name is Macgress Taylor's, but you can call me Mac. I'm 19 years old, have light brown spiked hair, blue eyes, also I'm about 6,2. I'm a member of the U.B.C.S., also known as the Umbrella Bio-hazard Countermeasure Service. The U.B.C.S. is comprised almost exclusively of convicted war criminals and mercenaries from around the world who joined the U.B.C.S. as an alternative to capital crime for any crimes they may have been caught committing.

I was a oridnary college student about six months or so back, but I got in trouble when I got caught hacking into the school files too change my grades and too mess with the students records. The judge gave me an alternative, jail or the U.B.C.S. Not wanting too go too jail, I chose the U.B.C.S.

The unit consists of almost 120 operatives, divided between four platoons which has two or three squads per platoon. I'm apart of Bravo Platoon, Squad A. Anyway, in the U.B.C.S., they put you through advance training too prepare you for hostile operations. Making you into a good soldier too prepare you for the worst too come. Although I've gone through training just like everbody else, I was still pretty nervous. Being how it was my first mission and I was at the status of corporal.

While everybody in the U.B.C.S. were tough ass guys with attitude problems, their was one guy who I became quick friends with. Carlos Olivera, a South American which is about two years older then me. He's a corporal as well, but he's wasn't nervous at all about our first mission. Heck, he arrived a couple of days before me, and yet he wasn't nervous.

Anyway, our mission was simple. We were too be deployed to Raccoon city, a mid-western town in America. Rumors were going on about some sort of disease or virus that was making people sick or act differnet. Anyway, it was our job too be sent in too rescue any civillans, get to the evac site, and get out. Seemed easy? Wrong.

Were not directly involved with Umbrella Corperation, the pharmecutical enterprise. Too the public's eyes, they were a legitimate company that supplied medical hardwarre, computer technology, but unknown too them, they experimented on biological weapons and genetic engeniering. It also had it's own private military, the U.S.F.U., the Umbrella Special Forces Unit.

I wish I had never joined the U.B.C.S., cause when I landed in Raccoon city ready for action, I instantly regretted joining at the sight before me. The sight of flesh eating "zombies" trying too kill me everywhere I turned, creatures that are not of this earth, and the killer in black. I had too fight my way through the doomed city too survive. However, I wasn't alone.

Main Charecters:

Mac Taylors:

Age:19

Ht:6,2

Wt:178 lbs

The rookie and newest recruit of the U.B.C.S Bravo Platoon, Squad A. Has been expelled from eight schools in the past for suspected hacking. Has been known for his caring nature of his allies and is an excellent shot with a M4 Carbine.

Carlos Olviera:

Age:21

Ht:6,3

Wt:182 lbs

The newset recuirt of the U.B.C.S. Delta Platoon, Squad C. Crime for joining the U.B.C.S. is unknown as of this point. Passed training with flying colors, is expected too do well in his new carrer.

Jill Valentine:

Age:23

Ht:6'1

Wt:178 lbs

A former member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. In the past, she was a former United States Delta Force operative. She is the Daughter if the infamous Dick Valentine, a former theif.

Billy Williams:

Age:28

Ht:6,4

Wt:208 lbs

A veteran member of the U.B.C.S. He is apart of Alpha Platoon, Squad B. He is a veteran demolitions expert. First picked up a weapon when he was 8. Has twenty years of experince with explosives. He was a passion for explosives.

Nicholai Ginovaef:

Age:35

Ht:5'11

Wt:233 lbs

A sergeant of the U.B.C.S. He is the leader of the Bravo Platoon, Squad B. Is known for his cold ways of finishing the job and is a ruthless killer

Mikhail Victor:

Age:45

Ht:6,1

Wt:205 lbs

A liutenenant of the U.B.C.S. He is the leader of the U.B.C.S. Delta Squad. Once served in the Red Army, was arressted for suspected terroisim. Is known to care for his subordinates greatly.

Minor Charecters:

Matt Riely:

Age:31

Ht:6,2

Wt:215 lbs

A veteran member of the U.B.C.S. He is apart of Charlie Platoon, Squad C. He is a veteran medic of the field. Is completed trusted by his collegues. He's had minmal weapons training and his a expert boxer.

Clint Richards:

Age:34

Ht:6,2

Wt:222 lbs

A veteran member of the U.B.C.S. He is apart of Charlie Platoon, Squad A. He is a veteran pilot and is known too have never crashed when landing in a the middle of a firefight. He is a decent shot, but has never fired one in combat.

Dustin Raymond:

Age:24

Ht:6,1

Wt:200 lbs

A veteran member of the U.B.C.S. He is apart of Bravo Platoon, Squad B. He is a veteran sniper and claims too have never missed a shot in combat.

Karl Freddricks:

Age:29

Ht:6,4

Wt:210 lbs

A veteran member of the U.B.C.S. He is apart of Bravo Platoon, Squad B. He is a veteran Machine Gunner and has never wasted a single bullet in combat.

Murphy Seeker:

Age:27

Ht:6,5

Wt:216 lbs

A veteran member of the U.B.C.S. He is apart of Alpha Platoon, Squad A. He was formerly a USMC sniper who was later convicted of killing members of a street gang said to be responsible for the death of his brother.

Tyrell Patrick:

Age:32

Ht:6'3

Wt:213 lbs

He is a sergant of the U.B.C.S. He is the leader of the Bravo Platoon, Squad A. He is originally from Suriname and served the French Foreign Legion before he was apprehended by military authorities in the Netherlands for selling arms in the black market.

Brad Vickers:

Age:35

Ht:6'2

Wt:209 lbs

A former member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. He is an expert helicopter pilot but is known for running away during dangerous situations.

RESIDENT EVIL 3…


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting and Take Off

Chapter 2: The Meeting and Take Off

Mac's POV

I slowly walked into the circular room, with chairs all lined up in the bleachers. I sighed as everyone started too take a seat. This was it. My very first mission. I don't know if I should be excited or nervous.

Heck even the training I underwent might not be enough.

Anyway, I took a seat in the second row, and waited patiently as everyone else entered in their full UBCS uniforms. U.B.C.S. operatives wear and use military grade tactical gear. Operatives wear black combat boots, beige-coloured fatigue pants, a green fatigue shirt, black combat boots, and a black tactical vest with the U.B.C.S. logo printed on the back. Only squad leaders and commanders wear the U.B.C.S. green beret.The green fatigue shirt was eiether long sleeved or short sleeved. I wore the short sleeved. Also several of them wore black ski mask with goggles.

5 mintues later, the room was filled with operatives, waiting for the meeting too start. Glancing over too the other side of the room, I noticed Carlos Oliveria in one of the seats. Grinning, I waved at the man. Carlos, had a mushroom shaped hair style, with black eyes and wore the same styed short sleeved shti I wore. He waved back at me as the commander of Alpha Platoon, Squad A entered the room. This was Mitch Hirami, Carlo's superior. He walekd over too the map of the U.S. in front of the room.

"Alright men, let's get this meeting started" he said. He pointed too the upper part of the U.S. "Twenty four hours ago, their was a viral leak in Raccoon city, a community here" he said as he pointed. "This virus, by eyewitness claim that it makes people act different, makes them crazy" he said. "As of now, the U.S. military has been deployed too block the exits and entrances too the city, preventing the virus from spearding and any infected people from leaving" Mitach announced.

"Our reports have indicated that the local authorites are already in force of stoping the infected people, but are losing" he said regrettebly. A few people in the stands muttered over this. "Now, we have five obejectives" Mitch said as he counted them out.

"One, land in parts of the cites that require the most asstiance, Two assist the local police in stopping the infected, Three, track down any civillians that havn't been infected, Four, bring the civillians too the evacuation site, and Five, leave the city with the survivors" he finished. "Is this clear men" he asked. Everyone mumbled a response too him. "I can't hear you" he shouted. "YES SIR" the room roared. "Then get too your choppers and good luck men" he said.

With that done, everyone got up and slowly piled from the room. Walking past Carlos I nodded too him in recognition. He nodded back as we left too our assighned choppers. All of us then splited up as we walked down 12 sepearte corridors that would lead too our assighned coppters. Opening the door in front of me, I was greeted with the roar of my chopper ready for take off. Men began too pile in as I stepped into the chopper and took a seat. Reaching under my chair, I removed my assighned weapon. A M4 Carbine Assault Rifle, standerd issue in the UBCS. Reaching further, I removed 3 clips for the rifle, which containced 50 rounds each, along with my sidearm, a SIG SP2009 9mm with 4 clips each.

"So you boys ready" asked our Commander, Sean Olson. "Yes sir" we all responded. Giving a thumbs up too the pilot, we took off towards Raccoon city too cleanse it of the virus that had overtaken it.

**Okay for the next chapter, it'll basically be in intro from RE3, with ethe descrution of the UBCS and the RPD. Until next time, review!!**


	3. Zombie Fight and the death of the UBC

Chapter 2: Zombie Fight and the death of the U.B.C.S. and R.P.D.

Disclaimer: I'm back, and ready for action baby!!

Mac snored softly, despite the roaring blades of the helicopter. He was usually a deep sleeper so it took quite abit to wake him up. He dreamed of being back in the countryside. Back on the ranch that he had worked on with his father and younger brother. He wondered what they would say if they saw him now.

The ride towards Raccoon City had been uneventful, so he decided to catch up on some sleep. This was it! His first real mission. He was stuck at a point between excitement and nervousness. Then again, it was only natural.

"Already men, lock n' load" shouted Sean Olsen.

Mac, instantly was snapped out of his daze. Glancing at his watch, he grunted. Eight-fifteen it read. Locking a magazine into his rifle, he looked over at Keith Monroe, and Jack Daniels. Smirking at the two, he aimed his rifle and mock fired. Keith smirked as he clutched at his gut, as if pretending he was shot. Fooling around like a couple of idiots lightened up the situation.

Keith and Jack were his only friends on his squad. He had hit it off with the two the first day he joined and they just clicked in and became friends. Keith was a dark skinned man, with shaved hair, blue eyes, and stubble. Jack was a white skinned southerner with a blond mullet, grey eyes and a small mustache. The rest of the guys in his squad he was on neutral terms with. Most of them were ex-cons, mercenaries, former soldiers, and the usual. Mac could help his skills with a rifle, but couldn't help his age. At age nineteen, he was the youngest member of his squad. The rest were in their twenties, thirties, and early forties.

Nodding towards the two, he glanced out the window and gasped silently. Raccoon City was on fire. Parts of the city had black smoke, rising up and penetrating the night. Removing his advance binoculars from underneath his chair, he zoomed in on one of the streets.

He could see people running for their lives, some of them staying behind and shooting at something, the muzzle flashes were easily sighted, even from the distance he was at.

"What's happening down there?" he muttered. The sound of Commander Olsen's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Get into positions men" he shouted. Everyone got up and attached the rappelling gear to their belts. Mac had done it a hundred times already, but it was always fun. The thrill of free falling was great. Everyone shot a glance at his or her Commander who nodded in response.

"We're approaching the drop off point men, stay close to me, conserve ammo, and we might just make it all home" he announced.

He had no way of knowing that there would only be one survivor of the squad…

--

Rappelling down towards the streets, Mac shot a wave towards the pilot; he waved back before taking off.

"All right men, let's spread out and" Olsen started.

The sound of machine gun fire interrupted him. Olsen lowered his voice as he listened. Whatever the squad ahead was firing at wasn't exactly dieing. Then Mac heard a sound that he would never forget in his life.

The sound of moaning and groaning. Like the sound of someone dying, filled the burnt air. The gunfire was starting to weaken.

"What are they shooting at, what takes so many bullets and doesn't die" commented a soldier.

All of a sudden, the sound of screeching tires filled the air as R.P.D. cars parked next to them.

Mac looked back and couldn't help but grin as S.P.F. vans parked behind them, creating a barricade. Officers emerged from their vehicles as they drew their weapons and aimed down the streets.

"Are you our back up?" asked a random Officer.

"Yeah, we're here to help" Olsen commented.

Suddenly, the machine fire ahead stopped all together. Silence filled the air. The cops and soldiers waited for whatever had attacked.

Then they saw them…

Whilst they looked human, they were anything but that. Some of them were burnt, missing a limb, or completely nude.

Their blank eyes frightened Mac as their rotting flesh gave off a terrible scent. Their bloodied tattered clothes, and rotting faces filled the cops and soldiers with fear. Olsen lowered his hand in uncertainness.

"LINES" he shouted.

Immediately, Mac got into position as he kneeled down and aimed at the approaching people. They were sick, they had too been, or they were dying. Other soldiers got into their positions as the creatures were now twenty feet away.

"FIRE, FIRE" shouted a cop.

At that point, the street was filled with gunfire as everyone shot at the…the.

"_Call it what it is…a zombie" Mac growled._

He ignored the bullets the zipped past his head, and pushed the thought of him getting killed by friendly fire aside. Firing into the gut of a woman, he shot three bursts, nine bullets hitting her. She staggered, but didn't fall.

In fact, the scent of her own blood seemed to excite her.

"Don't hold back" shouted a S.P.F. officer.

Mac glanced to his left and saw Jack still firing at the zombies. Keith was to his right, out of ammo and resorting to his pistols.

"Their everywhere" panicked an Officer.

"DON'T GIVE UP" screamed Mac as the zombies were now ten feet away.

There was just no end to it. They just kept firing…and firing…and FIRING!!

It seemed whenever they killed one zombie; five more would take its place.

"GAHHHH" screamed one of the soldiers.

Mac was snapped out of his daze, as he realized with horror, the zombies had reached them.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK" shrieked Olsen as an eager zombie bit into his throat, ripping it out as the blood flowed rapidly.

Panic and fear of dying, overruled Mac's training and discipline. So, along with Keith and Jack, he followed the most basic of human instincts. He ran…

--

"TAKE THIS, DIE," shouted an angered Billy Williams.

Lobbing an impact grenade into a crowd of zombies, he smirked as the bodies flew everywhere. Billy had never been more pissed off in his entire life. His squad had been wiped out by theses monsters, he was the only survivor. And unless he kept moving, he would be next.

Unlike the regular UBCS soldier, he preferred Umbrella's latest weapon of choice, the Mine thrower. A small miniature grenade launcher that shot out explosive darts that homed in on his target of choice. Strapped to his back were a M79 Grenade Launcher that shot explosive, flame, ice, and acid grenades. On his vest, and in his pouches were enough grenades to take out ten dozen zombies!! In his holster, his only weapon not related to explosives was his .50 AE Desert Eagle, with four clips to go with it.

Tossing another grenade into the crowd, he laughed. No matter how many times he did it, he never got tired of blowing shit up!!

"BOOM HEAD SHOT" he shouted as he fired his Mine Thrower into a zombie's skull, blowing it to shit. The twenty-eight year old gave the middle finger to the corpse, and spat on it.

"C'mon where's the challenge, you zombie bastards" he shouted. He wanted to make as many zombies pay as possible. They killed his team, now he was going to kill them!!

"Now, that's more like it" he smirked as a dozen zombies cornered him in the alleyway. Removing another impact grenade from his chest, he laughed. Pulling the pin, he tossed it into the crowd.

BOOM!!

They were all blown away.

"As much fun as it is blowing these bastards up, I have to find survivors" Billy concluded.

Reloading his Mine Thrower, he charged out of the alleyway, eager for a fight!!

--

Clint Richards sighed. Never before in his thirty-four years had he ever been so afraid.

Piloting his chopper above the city, he wait for anymore cries for help. For the last few hours, he had gotten burst of static from his radio, calling for assistance. Of course, he flew as fast as he could towards that assistance, but failed to make it in time… It was strange; he hadn't seen another helicopter in awhile.

"Is this the end of the world, judgment day" he asked. Gripping his rosary, he sighed. He had always been a religious man. When he was a child, he went to church with his father everyday, and prayed. God had helped him with his problems back then, would he help him again??

Praying for the soldiers below, he asked God to help them, to give them the strength necessary to escape…

Suddenly, Clint peered down on one of the buildings and widened his eyes at what he saw. There was a man, a tall man, probably 8 ft something. He was dressed in all black with a trench coat.

Pressing the speaker button, he shouted "Don't worry, I'll drop you a ladder, hold on" he called.

Relived he had found someone alive; he shined his headlights on the man. Only when he got closer and a better look, he realized, it was no man…

He had charged skin, red gums, a shrewder eye, and was carrying something large and heavy. Something like a…

"ROCKET LAUNCHER" shouted Clint, readjusting his wired glasses. The thing then aimed his launcher at the chopper.

"SHIT" shouted Clint as he yanked on the controls, away from the building.

The monster fired, a stream of smoking following the rocket. It followed the chopper at high speed. It must of have been a heat seeking rocket.

Realizing he was gonna get hit, he hit the auto pilot button, jumped from his seat and grabbed a parachute. Snatching a SPAS 12 shotgun and a few boxes, he leaped from the chopper.

The rocket hit the chopper full on, blowing it away.

In mid air, he quickly attached the parachute and pulled the cord.

The chute activated as he sighed.

Now he was stuck on the ground level like everyone else. His thought then drifted back to whatever had shot at him. Who was that guy??

--

Thirty-five year old Nicholai Ginovaef watched as his men ran from the zombies. What a show he was having!!

Nicholai had been the only survivor of his platoon, apart from John that was anyway. Operation Watchdog had already commenced. Six men and one women he had to eliminate within three days?? No problem!! Besides, it would give him the chance to hunt down any of the men that foolishly outranked him when he had the leadership skills necessary to lead the UBCS!!

Already the Hispanic man, and his dying comrade had passed by, and he was watching for any other survivors. Noticing a few zombies on the street levels below, Nicholai smirked. Oh how he was going to have fun now!!

Suddenly, BOOM!

The head of one of the zombies exploded.

Nicholai frowned as he looked up for the source of whoever had shot his kill.

Dustin Raymond, armed with his M40 sniper rifle, picked off the zombies one by one with perfect headshots. Grabbing for a new clip, he awaited for the next wave to come forward.

Next to him was Karl Fredrick's, armed with an MP5 Machine Gun, and twin MAC 10 Uzis, he shot the zombies that came threw the door that led to the roof. So far, they had no trouble in staying alive!!

Nicholai narrowed his eyes at this. So, some of his men had survived after all! No consequences if he killed them both now! Nicholai then raised his rifle and aimed at Dustin's head.

He then hesitated. They were apart of his squad. They had respected him as a leader and were defiantly survivors! Why kill them now?? Perhaps he would let them live for now…kill them at a more opportune moment!

Lowering his rifle, he sighed. IF they got in his way, he would not hesitate again.

Leaving the rooftop, he wondered what would become of them…

--

Mac ran, ran, and ran some more. He had never been more terrified in his life!! Those…things had slaughtered his squad!! Zombies…it was so ridiculous, it was laughable!! What the hell was going on? How did the city go from a peaceful community to a fucking war zone?

Stopping to catch his breathe, Mac looked back too see if Keith and Jack were still with him. Fortuanlty, they were as Jack and Keith came into view, both sweating and tired… The gunfire, which they had fled from, had now ceased all together. The fighting was over. The zombies had won…

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck's going on," panted Keith as he glanced back at where they ran from. He was nervously running his hand through his shaved hair, as it had become a habitat whenever he got nervous. Glancing back at his partners he said, "What were those things"?

Jack sighed as he rested against a door. "I don't know man, whatever they were, they'll be coming after us next". Jack then winced as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a bite wound… "I don't know how, but I think those things can smell us" Jack commented as he tried to patch up his wound.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Mac.

Jack shrugged as he said "One of the bastards got lucky and got my arm. Wound doesn't look to severe". Applying first aid to the bite, and then wrapping it up with some cloth, he reloaded his rifle.

Keith straightened his position as he said "We oughtta get out of here now, no telling when those things will come after us again".

Mac nodded, as he grabbed his small radio. Turning it on, he said, "This is Corporal Macgress Taylor's, requesting assistance, is anyone out there".

Nothing but static…

"I repeat, this is Corporal Macgress Taylor's, requesting assistance, is someone their" he called. Again, no answer. Shoving the radio back on his belt, he cursed.

"Guys, I think we might be the only ones left" Mac said, helplessly.

Keith shook his head in disbelief. "No way, we can't possibly be the only ones left, their's 120 of us that landed in this city, the entire UBCS, all trained professionals, no way were they all taken out" Keith shouted. He lightly, slammed his fist into a brick wall in anger. They couldn't possibly be the only ones left…right??

"GAHHHHHHH"!!

Mac and Keith whirled around in time too see the door Jack was leaning against collapse on top of him. Six zombies fell with the door, pinning Jack underneath it. Already they started grabbing at his arms and legs, bite ting them as fast as they could. Jack screamed in pain and fear, as he raised an arm towards his comrades, a desperate look of fear in his eyes!! It was the look of a dying man…

"Run…" he rasped as he used his free arm to reach for a grenade. If he was gong out, he was gonna take the bastards with him!! Mac, desperate not to lose another friend, charged towards the dying Jack. Keith grabbed the frantic Mac and pulled him back, yelling they couldn't do anything to help him!! Yanking him away from the area, Keith shoved Mac to run!

Mac dashed down the alleyway, hearing the BOOM, behind him!! Jack was gone…but who would go next??

--

"Damnnit" shouted Matthew "Matt" Riley. He was a medic. A doctor. A healer. Yet he couldn't even heal his men who had suffered and died at the hands of these monsters. His FN P90 had become a close friend of his. Hell, as of now it was his only friend now!! These monsters wanted flesh and blood. They sure as hell weren't gonna get his.

His FN P90 Submachine gun was a powerful weapon that could hold up to a total of 200 rounds, all of them deadly and lethal. Well…to humans anyway. For these creatures…it was difficult.

Rushing down and alley, he noticed something. Not far away, separated from him was a woman, perhaps in her early twenties, wearing a black mini skirt, a blue tube top, brown high heeled boots, a white sweater tied around her waist, and was holding a deadly Berretta 92.

Altrisuim took over as he rushed to aid her, only to be halted. A dozen zombies were surrounding her on either. They were boxing her in!!

"I must save her," he thought as he aimed down at the zombies closing in on her!! He was halted when he saw her ram into a door behind her, breaking through and escaping the zombies…

"That woman is no civilian," he thought. His attention was then averted to the zombies that were now coming at him!!

Aiming, he fired!!

TATTATTATTATATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTA!!

His weapon fired, the small bullets hitting the zombies in the chest, legs, and luckily, the head. He was no weapons marksman, far from it!! He was great in close quarters combat, but wouldn't risk it. A single bite from one of those monsters and he would end up as one of them, if the comics he read as a child were true…

Backing away, still firing, he managed to down three of them, whilst the other seven were still coming.

Glancing to his left, he noticed a metal ladder connected to a metal walkway. Grabbing it, he quickly climbed to avoid being grabbed my one of the zombies. He didn't know where he was going, wherever it was, it had better be a much safer place then here…


	4. The Nemesis appears and meetings up…

Chapter 4: The Nemesis appears and meetings up…

AN: Okay, this will now focus alittle bit on Jill, with the others making appearances.

Nicholai felt like things were going his way…kinda

He had already found to his pleasure, the dead Ted Martin, the RPD chiefs personal and political liaison. He had saved Nicholai the trouble of tracking him down himself. It was unknown weather he had committed suicide or was contracted to the virus, but who cared?? He was dead, and saved him the trouble.

Eight more. Just eight more people he had to eliminate within three days.

Operation Watchdog: Nine people working for Umbrella had been sent to the city to collect combat data on the creatures that had overtaken it. They were supposed to report in their findings to Umbrella, and would be well paid in the end. All would be paid a decent amount of money for each one.

But…why have everyone report in, when their could only be one. If one person managed to collect the data, then he alone would be paid in a large amount of money that would make him or her quite wealthy. Nicholai intended to be that person. Just eight more people, and he would be a very rich man!! He would eliminate anyone who got in his way!!

While at the RPD, he had retrieved a cellular modem that would help him transfer the data he retrieved. It would surely become his best friend in Raccoon City!! Not long after that, he saw Mikhail Victor, and knew he had to kill him!! Technically, their wasn't a reason, but…why should someone as incompetent as Mikhail Victor, a squad leader, who didn't deserve such a rank with lacking leadership qualities live?? He didn't see any reason.

Although he had managed to shoot him, he survived, and Nicholai was currently tracking him. He deserved to die for having such a rank, tossed onto the incompetent man!!

"Where are you, leader" he smirked as he followed the trail of blood.

TATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTA!!

BAMBAMBAMCHCHKBAMBAMBAMBAM!!

Nicholai frowned as he heard gunfire up ahead!! Turning a corner, he saw with a half growl, his idiot subordinates, Dustin and Karl.

Both were shooting at Umbrella's latest B.O.W. labeled "Brain Sucker". A multi legged crawler, with acid abilities!! Dangerous to the unwittingly, which luckily wasn't Nicholai!!

Karl was shooting it with his MAC 10 Uzis, whilst Dustin was resorting to his Eagle 6.0 handgun.

Noticing Nicholai, Dustin called "Sir, please help"

Nicholai frowned. As much as he wanted to watch these men die, perhaps he could use them to his advantage…

"Hold tight, I'm coming," he grunted, trying to sound heroic.

Jumping into the action, he fired his M4 Carbine Rifle at the creature.

TATTATTATATTATTATTATTATTA!!

Due to all three firing, the monster didn't stand a chance as it collapsed in a pool of blood!

Breathing heavily, Karl turned to Nicholai.

"Sir, it's good too see your still alive" he sighed. He wore the standard issue uniform, with the inclusion of a black ski mask covering his face, and goggles on his eyes. Dustin was the same, cept he wore longer sleeves.

"I could say the same for you, what are you doing here" Nicholai asked, pretending to be concerned.

Dustin reloaded his handgun, as he said "We were searching for any other survivors, we though were all that was left of the UBCS, what are you doing here"??

Nicholai then thought, "_The fools, they really don't have a clue, well then, let the games begin"._

Nicholai then said "I was tracking a dying comrade, I think he's injured"

Pointing to the trail of blood, he said "It's consists, I've been following it for a while now, so the person must still be alive, otherwise I would have seen a body".

Karl glanced at the trail as he said, "Damn, looks pretty bad, wonder what got him". At this, Nicholai had to suppress a smirk for his acting; he deserved a medal for his performance…

"I'm not sure, but we should follow it, try and located this man, stay with me" Nicholai said as he took the lead, the others following…

--

Billy sighed as he reloaded his grenade launcher.

He had taken out at least thirty five zombies by now. Yes he had been keeping count, as so he didn't get bored.

"C'mon, this is no fun" he grunted. What was the point in killing these things if they didn't even put up a fight!

SSSTTTAAAARRRRSSSSS!!

_What the…_

Whirling around, he saw something that made his blood run cold…

Between seven to eight feet tall, humanoid, its shoulders impossibly broad, its arm longer then they should have been. Only its hands and head were visible, the rest of its strangely proportioned body clothed in black, except for what appeared to be tentacles, slightly pulsing ropes of flesh that were only half tucked under its collar, their points of origin unseen. It's hairless skin was the color and texture of badly healed scar tissue, and its face looked as though whoever had designed the creature had decided not to bother, instead pulling a too-tight sack of torn leather over its rudimentary skull. Misshapen white slit for eyes were set too low and separated by an irregular line of thick surgical staples. It's nose was barley formed, but the dominant feature by far was it's mouth, or lack thereof; the lower half of its face was teeth, giant and square, lipless, set against dark red gums…(Please not that I am merely borrowing this from S.D. Perry, a kickass author, when is she gonna make a RE 4 novel?!)

"Holy shit" Billy muttered as the creature saw him.

It narrowed its silt eyes at him as he stalked towards him.

STAAAAARRRRRRSSSSS!!

"I don't know what your saying, but if you want a fight, you've got it" Billy challenged as he aimed his launcher at the…the…

_Nemesis…_

Nemesis reared back a meaty fist and swung at Billy's head. Ducking under the blow, he rolled out of the way as he fired his launcher, which was filled with flame rounds, at the nemesis back.

The monster grunted in pain as he shook off the flames. Whirling around he grabbed Billy by his throat and lifted him up. Unprepared, he gagged as the nemesis chocked him. Dropping his launcher, his eyes widen as the Nemesis squeezed the life out of him.

The Nemesis didn't intend to choke him though as he raised back another fist, his tentacle waving widely.

Thinking fast, Billy reached into his holster and removed hi Desert Eagle.

Firing several time into Nemesis chest, he dropped Billy who breathed heavily from the attack. Quickly switching back to his Grenade launcher, he switched ammo to his ice rounds. Firing the chilling blast the Nemesis backed up from the blows.

"What's wrong tough guy, feeling abit under the weather?" Billy mocked!!

The Nemesis then stopped stalking towards him as he stood straight up and became still. His white silts for eyes then glowed red as several beeping sounds came from him. Billy, confused by this, waited fro the Nemesis to make a move.

He didn't wait long as his eyes returned to normal.

SSSSTTAAAARRRSS!!

The Nemesis turned and then ran as fast as he could down the streets.

Billy's face flushed red!!

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING, WE'RE NOT DONE HERE," He shouted as he dashed after him. It proved useless as the nemesis was already out of sight.

Bending over to catch his breath, he glared at where the Nemesis took off.

"Oh, I'll get you, you freak" he growled as he reloaded his launcher and gave chase…

--

Mac laid against the dumpster, praying for something to kill him.

It had been at least ten minutes since Keith had died. They had been ambushed by more zombies, which go to Keith. They would have gotten Mac had he not run, leaving Keith to die alone…

"I'm a fucking coward, I should have done something," He growled. So he was afraid, so what? That was no excuse for leaving his friend behind!!

Mac hadn't gotten away unscratched. His cheek had several scratches, and his vest was now gone, it had been chewed on too much which luckily protected hi flesh. Only his black T-shirt remained.

Mac then let out a bitter laugh as he slammed his head into the dumpster. You know what? What was the point? Everyone had died, so why not him to? His team was dead, his friends were dead so why not him too?! At this, Mac slowly reached into his holster and removed his side arm. Stroking it like a child, he sighed as he brought it up and pressed the muzzle against his head. He breathed heavily as he put his finger on the trigger. This was it. He would be at peace.

Mac then snapped his eyes opened as he realized what he was about to do. Throwing the pistol away from him, he crunched up and cried silently. What was wrong with him? Was he really about to kill himself?! For godsake, what would his dad think, his little brother think?!

"I'm not weak, I'm not going to die" Mac said firmly. Nodding, he stood up as he retrieved his pistol. What happened to his team and friends was unfortunate, but he wasn't going to die!! He would escape this nightmare!!

Walking out of the alley, he noticed what street he was on. A big restaurant, with the words GRILL 13, where on it. Maybe someone was in their??

Deciding to take that chance, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Its looked like an ordinary restaurant. A pay phone was in the front next to the receptionist desk. There were tables speared out o everywhere. Some menus were scattered along the floor, and in the back was a kitchen.

"What in the world am I gonna find back here" he grunted.

BAM!

Mac froze as he heard the sound of a door slamming shut. Someone was in here with him…

Mac aimed his rifle at the kitchen as he slowly inched his way towards it. In the back, some of the pipes had steam erupting from it, some of the utensils were speared all over the floor…and the last thing he expected was to have a .347 Magnum revolver pointed at him by a very serious, and yet attractive woman, early twenties maybe, a blue tube top, a black mini-skirt, a white sweater rapped around her waist, brown high-heeled boots.

Mac crouched down and aimed as well. Neither one moved.

Mac could see in the woman's eye that she wouldn't hesitate to shoot if she thought it necessary. Since he felt the same, he felt the it might be best to introduce himself.

"Take it easy lady, my name is Mac," he said, dropping his aim to show he ment no harm.

The woman paused as she considered this. Lowering her magnum, she said "Jill Valentine".

Mac nodded as he stepped forward towards her to greet her, only to be interrupted by the sound of a low growl.

SSSSSTTTTAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!!

"It's found me," Jill yelled.

Mac shot her a look of confusion as she dashed past him and motioned for him to follow. Nodding, Mac followed her. Ducking behind a service cart, Jill looked up and saw her salvation. A small guttering oil lamp sat on the cart next to the counter. Snatching it, she motioned for Mac to stay down. Mac nodded as he glanced up briefly, and caught a glimpse of the Nemesis, already dashing down towards them.

Jill heaved the lamp at the nemesis and ducked down.

KKKKKAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!

A mighty blast erupted from the kitchen, as the blast flew over the window, missing the two. Mac glanced up after it was over and saw that the entire kitchen had been blackened, the explosion ha completely demolished it.

"Uhh, no offense Jill but…ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKIN MIND, YOU COULD'A KILLED US BOTH" shouted Mac.

Jill ignored Mac as she aimed at the Nemesis, contemplating weather or not to shoot it.

The Nemesis's finger twitched, which caused Jill, too freeze. They had to get out before it got up again.

"We have to go" she said as she turned to Mac. Young, good looking, and armed for combat, he nodded as he brought up his rifle.

"Lead the way" he said.

The two ran from the restaurant a full two blocks before stopping.

"It shouldn't come after us this way," Jill said.

"All I want to know was what was that thing, and who are you" Mac asked curiously.

Jill nodded as she said, "I'm a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, do you represent someone," she asked.

Mac thought "_I should tell her who I'm from…but, the ways she aimed at me back at the restaurant, what if she shoots me if I tell her, I'd better lie until I know that I can trust her"._

Mac shook his head as he said "No, I'm just a civilian, with some training in firearms".

Jill crossed her arms as she said, "Really, you seemed to know what you were doing back at the restaurant".

Mac shrugged as he said, "Well, I did practice a lot, but enough about me, what were you doing in that restaurant, and what was that thing you blew up".

Jill reached into her pocket and removed a plastic green gem. "I was looking for this, it unlocks the gates to city hall, and to the trolley, which I was planning to use to get out of the city, that thing that showed up was the Nemesis, one of Umbrella's B.O.W's, a variation of the Tyrants or something".

Mac froze. _"Umbrella made that thing?! But how, I thought they were just a legitimate company…aren't they" he thought._

"Well…that's too bad, but I'm kinda looking for any others who're still alive, have you seen anyone" he asked.

Jill shook her head as she turned. "No…but I was heading to the Raccoon Newspaper office, I think the second gem is their".

Mac stepped forward as he said, "I'll go with you, you'll need my help" Jill nodded as the two turned and left.

--

"Is that" Mac stated as he took two steps forward to see who was lying unconscious near the fire. IT IS!!

Carlos Oliveria, lied knocked out on the top floor of the newspaper office, the blue gem next to him.

Snatching the gem, Jill nelt down next to Carlos. "Hey" she said softly.

Carlos let out a grown as he sat up. "My aching head" he groaned.

"Relax, your alright" Jill said kindly.

Carlos put a hand to his head to sooth his headache. "If you say so, but my head feels like its about to explode, anyway, names Carlos, glad to metcha lady" he stated as he got up.

"Carlos, I can't believe you're still alive," Mac said as he stepped into view.

"MAC, Jesus, you're here" Carlos laughed as he gave his friend a quick pat on the back.

Jill blinked in confusion. "You guys know each other".

Mac nodded as he grinned. "I've been looking out for this idiot awhile now".

Carlos playfully punched Mac in the shoulder. "That's my line".

Jill smirked as she said, "Jill Valentine, Alpha Team, R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. unit, who do you represent," she asked as the two stepped out into the hall.

Carlos let out a whistle, as if impressed. "S.T.A.R.S. eh, well, I'm a member of the Biohazard us Countermeasure services team sent in by Umbrella, Mac too," he said.

Jill's smirk faded as she said "Sent by Umbrella, and you didn't tell me" she said sternly to Mac.

Mac gave a sheepish grin as he glared at Carlos.

Carlos, on the other hand said "Hey, don't look at me like that, what'd I say, do you have a problem".

SSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!!

"Oh shit" moaned Mac.

"Oh No, It's him" panicked Jill as she could hear the Nemesis slowly coming up the stairs towards them. Carlos looked back at the door. What was that??

Jill glanced at the picture window and then shouted "C'mon".

All three of them, leaped out of the window, broken glass flying everywhere. A small explosion followed them as they landed roughly on some boxes.

"OW, that hurt, just so you know" Carlos started as he got up. "I'm not that type of guy who enjoys feelings pain".

"Deal with it, that thing wants me dead, we've got to get out of here" Jill shouted as she kicked open the door.

Walking outside, the three sighed as the Nemesis stopped chasing them…for now.

Glancing at Carlos, she said, "I have to ask you something".

The words spilled out before Carlos could think. "I know…you wanna ask me out, it's my accent, all the foxy ladies love the accent, it drives them crazy" he said erotically.

Jill gaped as she muttered, "Get real".

Mac, on the other hand, smirked as he said "And you say I have a big ego".

Jill then said seriously "I want to ask why Umbrella sent you guys in, and why you didn't tell me" she said sternly at Mac.

Mac raised his hands in defense as he said "Hey, I didn't know if I could trust you yet, you seemed pissed off at the time".

Carlos, confused on what happened before he had awakened said, "Our job is to rescue the civilians".

Jill scoffed, "Oh give me a break, Umbrella is responsible for what happened to this city in the first place". Glaring at the two, she said "And I bet you two knew something about this".

Carlos allowed a touch of anger into his own voice as he said "Look, we're just mercenaries, hire-hands, Do you really think the master tells his dogs why they have to retrieve the stick he just threw".

Jill didn't responds, as she knew what he was saying. They had nothing to do with Umbrella, and didn't know shit.

"Look, if you want answers about Umbrella, your asking the wrong guy" Carlos said firmly.

Mac then stepped forward as he asked, "Carlos, what we're you doing in that office anyway".

Carlos lowered his head in sadness as he said "I fell unconscious after Murphy had died, He contracted to the virus and I had to put him down".

Mac sighed as he said, "I'm sorry Carlos, Murphy was a good guy…but what do you mean virus".

Carlos shrugged as he said "I don't know, something I read in a journal, something called T-Virus, turns you into a zombie if you get infected".

Turning back to Jill, he said "Anyway, believe it or not, we're her to rescue civilians, if you can trust me, then join us, think about it" he said as he turned and ran.

"Carlos wait" shouted Mac.

No answer.

"I'm sorry for accusing you" Jill said.

"It's all right, I didn't know anything about Umbrella, I swear" Mac said.

Jill glanced back at the office. She knew the Nemesis was still in there, and it would be coming unless that got moving.

"Let's go, we have both the keys and can go threw city hall" she said as the two dashed off towards the gates.

**I'm ending it their for now, next chap, everyone meets at the cable car. Review please.**


	5. UBCS reunite, and great balls of fire

_**Chapter 5: The UBCS reunite, and great balls of fire!**_

_**Disclaimer: The last update to this fan fiction was two years ago. I've been busy with college life, and lost interest in this. Recently, I beat resident evil 3 and enjoyed it so much! So, now I'm ready to continue! **_

_**PS: Many characters personalities shall be changed, but that because they weren't that developed before. **_

Mac whipped sweat from his brow with his free hand, as he kept his rifle trained on anything undead. He and Carlos were guarding Jill Valentine, as she was putting the last of the jeweled keys into the slots to open the gate that would lead to uptown. He didn't know why they were going deeper into the city, where it would make sense to go further away; but he didn't know this city well. The lovely miss Valentine obviously did know her way around the city.

The nineteen year old, briefly paused to glance at her back as he saw her open skin. "Mmmm, quiet the attractive girl" he thought pervertedly. Blushing, he glanced away. Now was not the time.

"Got it" Jill shouted, as she watched the double gates open. Grinning, she smiled "We should...".

SSSSTTTAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!

"The ugly freak's back" Carlos shouted fearfully, as he watched the Nemesis land from a three story drop. Before he could start shooting it, he panicked as he saw Jill run past him! "Jill? You crazy chicka! What the hell are you" he shouted worried.

"It's after me! I'll lead it away and catch up! Run, Run" she shouted back to the two. Jill kicked the door open that would lead back to the alley, which connected to the dinner. The Nemesis rushed past the two soldiers to pursue her!

"Jill" Mac shouted! Pushing past Carlos, he shouted "I'm going to help her! Go"! Ignoring Carlo's angered cries to come back before he got himself killed, Mac could hear the heavy footsteps of the monster hot on miss valentines tail.

Going back through the alley to the front of the diner, he ducked behind a dumpster. Their he was! The Nemesis was looking around for Jill, clearly growling as it stomped its feet. Mac gasped he could see Jill, hiding behind a wrecked car; the Nemesis approaching her. "He sees her! He'll kill her if it catches her" he thought!

Jumping out of hiding, Mac aimed at the back of the Nemesis skull before pulling the trigger. Pleased at the rattling sound of his rifle, he shouted "Over here"! That got its attention, as the Nemesis turned to face him; snarling as it glared its misshaped eye at him! "That it! I'm...oh" Mac gasped. It had...a fucking rocket launcher! "SHIT" Mac shouted, as he threw himself aside as the smoking missile exploded into the wall behind him.

"What's Mac doing here" Jill thought. Jumping up, she thought "No choice but to try and kill it"! Firing her handgun at the monster, she watched as Mac run and gunned at the Nemesis, as he did the insane thing of trying to get up close and personnel! "Stop" Jill shouted, as she dodged another missile blast!

Ducking under a meaty fist, Mac slammed his rifles butt into its jaw as he managed to get it to stagger. As the monster opened his mouth to roar once more, Mac grinned as he jammed the muzzle right into its mouth. "I was hoping you were going to open your big mouth! Your outsides are hard and tough, but what about your insides" Mac grinned as he pulled the trigger.

The bullets tore through the Nemesis, as they sprayed out of the back of his head. Removing his rifle, Mac watched as the Nemesis silently collapsed to his knees, muttering "STTTAAAAARRRRRSS...". Watching as it didn't move, Mac grinned "I think it's dead". Watching as Jill approached, he said "Not bad, eh Miss Vale..."

SLAP!

Mac stumbled back, holding his red cheek as he stared at the angry Jill. "That was completely insane of you! You could have been killed" Jill shouted. Sighing, she looked down "But yeah, I think it is dead". Looking up, she said "Alright then, let's go and find Carlos". Leading the way, she thought "I wonder if the rest of the UBCS are crazy".

The two had traveled past a blazing office, city hall and a gas station. Arriving at a cable car, Jill could see a cable car ahead. It was used by the city to reach the suburbs and even as far as the outskirts of the city! She could see a light on in the front car, and multiple silhouette in the car. Rushing to the back car, Jill said "This one's unlocked".

Stepping onto the car, she gasped as she was greeted by the sight of three men. One of them was lying on the seats, dried blood over his uniform as he groaned in absolute pain. Another man was hovered over him, watching him intently as he gently applied a syngrin into the man's side. The final man approached Jill, his hair so blond that Jill could mistaken it for white. His blue eyes of cold steel as they looked over Jill.

"Who are you? How did you find us here" the man stared suspiciously. His eyes averted to the younger soldier who stepped on. "Corpor...Err, soldier. Identify yourself" he demanded. He had a thick Russian accent to match his rough features.

Mac snapped to attention, as he said "Corporal Macgress Taylors, ". Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he scratched his neck as he asked "Err, who are you sir".

The man snorted, as he replied "Sergeant Nicolai Ginovaef". Looking over Jill, he replied "How did a girl like you survive the B. out in the streets". Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Jill looked highly offended at the remark, as she snapped "I'm no ordinary civilian. I'm a member of STARS...or was anyway". She didn't know why but when she said she was a STARS member, she could have sworn she saw a light bulb go off in Nicolai eyes as he realized who he was talking to. A predatory grin, etched his cold features.

"STARS..the RPD's special force unit eh? Heh heh, this is an interesting turn of events" Nicolai spoke ominously. Turning away from the two, he headed towards the other car as he passed the other two men. The man on the seat, let out a groan of pain.

"Whose wounded back their" Jill called out as she approached the two. The man hovering over the wounded man looked early thirties, dark brown clean shavened hair. He had injected a syringe into the other man, who seemed to be in his mid forties. "Is he alright" Jill asked, wondering if this man held the same predatorily grin as Nicolai.

Matthew Riley looked up at the woman, smiling as he said "That was just something to help him sleep. I was able to stitch up his injury, but he's suffering from a high fever. I've given him something for it; but it doesn't seem to be having much affect". Offering a hand, he said "Private Matthew Riley, Medic, Charlie Platoon; Squad C".

Jill shook, as she responded "Jill Valentine, former STARS Alpha Team.

"Agggg" cried out the man once more, as he held up his hand in distress. "They're coming. Get ready! Fire! Fire! Stay together" he spoke, a thick Russian accent coming from his voice as he shook his head in pain.

"He's having feverish dreams from recent attacks by those..things" Matt said, considered.

"Calm down, please. Your safe now. Everything's going to be alight" Jill spoke, hoping to calm the man down. It seemed to work as the man slowly lowered his arm, drifting back into sleep.

"Well, it seems you were able to calm down Lieutenant Mikhail Victor. It's about time he got some real rest" Matt sighed, as Mac approached from behind.

"Good to meet you Matt, name's Mac" Mac introduced himself. Shaking the man's hand, he said "How did he get injured? He wasn't bitten was he"?

Matt shook his head in response. "This was no bite wound. If it was, then he would have changed into one of those monsters awhile ago. This is a bullet wound, clean and straight through his thigh. Why anyone would shoot him is beyond me"? Looking at the two, he said "The rest of the team is in the next car. You should go see them".

Jill looked up at Mac, who shrugged. "Rest of the team" she thought curiously. Entering the next cable car, she gasped as Carlos came up and shrugged.

"Mac you idiot! Why the hell did you do something so stupid" Carlos snapped at him, slapping him upside the head!

"Hey! I wanted to help Miss Valentine here. I wasn't about to leave her to fight that monster on her own" Mac snapped back. Receiving an angry glare from Carlos who mockingly waved his finger in Mac's face; like scolding a child. Mac had to suppress the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

"Well Jill, out of 120 trained men; this is all that survived" Carlos said, as he pointed out. The car was packed! Six more men were trialed around the car, either checking their weapons or silently talking amongst one another! Coughing to get their attention, Carlos called "Everyone! We have two more survivors". Standing next to the two, Carlos said "This is Macgress Taylors, he's a good buddy of mine. This is Jill Valentine, she's a former STARS member".

The other men slowly got up to introduced themselves. The first was Billy Williams, as the demolitions man smiled "Good to meetcha Miss Valentine. Names Billy". Nodding to her, he smirked "Your pretty hot". He chuckled at the blush that appeared, as he stepped back. Putting a hand to his goateed chin, he thought "Incredible that she was able to make it through the city so far".

Karl Fredrick's removed his ski mask and goggles; revealing shaved black hair on dark skin as he nodded "Karl Fredrick's...". He silently looked Jill up and down, as he snorted "You must be skilled to have survived this long".

"I've been through this before" Jill explained to the silent man.

"Dustin Raymond's, sniper. You call it, I shoot it" Dustin introduced sporadically as he smirked at the beautiful lady. Removing his mask, it showed a long haired, blue eyed man as he was elbowed in the chest for goofing off by Karl.

"I can already tell this might be a bad idea. One women stuck with a bunch of trained male mercs" Jill thought sheepishly. Looking over at the pilot who hadn't introduced himself yet, she asked "What's your name"?

Clint Richards jumped, as he smiled "Err, heh heh. Clint Richards umm...pilot. Though, my chopper was shot down awhile ago. Trust me, I'd be sweeping the city for survivors to pick up if that..freak hadn't shot down my chopper". He growled his teeth in remembrance of the Nemesis.

Mac introduced himself to everyone, as he suddenly felt sheepish. "Except for Carlos, I can't match up to the others here. They've been in the merc business allot longer then I have". Looking at everyone, he said "So I suppose you've heard from Carlos that Umbrella caused all this".

That got their attention as Billy grunted "I never did like those pricks. Sitting on smugly from their ivory towers to send in expendable grunts". Sighing, he said "Yeah, we all know. Carlos filled us in on everything".

Clint looked away, as he said "The moment I get out of here, I'm handing in my resume to Umbrella".

"Yeah, as well as a middle finger with a giant "fuck you", you be cool too" Dustin smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll all have our chance to take a shot at them. First we need to get out of here" Carlos informed, trying to calm down the team.

Nicolai, who had remained quiet this whole time; decided to voice his opinion. "What about this women? We can't trust her. She may have had dumb luck in surviving the monsters so far, but she'll only slow us down". This received many protest from the other men.

"Se..Nicolai. Did you not see what happened out their" Billy snapped, briefly remembering they had all agreed to drop their formal rank since they were all screwed at the moment. "Everyone but us got killed, and the monsters out their seem to grow by the minute". Crossing his arms, he grinned "Or were you too busy hiding like a pansy to fight them like a man".

Nicolai growled in response, looking ready to take a swing a Billy; but resisted.

"Nicolai, the entire UBCS is down to whoever's in this cable car, and we're clearly outnumbered. If we don't cooperate with each other; none of us are going to get out alive" Clint spoke out.

Putting a hand to his chin, Nicolai thought "These fools! As if I'm interested in helping you all out! Hmm, but perhaps I could use them to my advantage. I still have several more members of Operation watchdog to eliminate before my time in the cities over. With their help, I can have the way clear way to my objective. Then I'll make it seem like their poor comrade was tragically killed". Trying to look annoyed, he grumbled "Fine".

Addressing everyone, he said "None of you were informed of this in the debriefing. I myself wasn't, but I was able to get a note off one of my superiors before he was killed. We were supposed to bring any civilians to the Saint Michael Clock Tower for extraction from the city. We ring the bells and the chopper comes".

"However, it's a long way to the clock tower from here" Karl added. Looking at everyone, he said "The best way to reach the clock tower is through this cable car. It can be used as a shield against the monsters as well. However, crucial parts are missing from getting this car started".

Billy crossed his arms, as he mused "So, we just need to find these missing parts, and we can be merrily on our way"? Receiving a nod, Billy grinned "Well, I say we go looking right now! We can keep an eye out for survivors on the way. Makes it easier for us". Looking at Clint, he smirked "Clint, when the chopper lands; I'm going to kill the pilot so you'll have to fly us outta here".

Clint chuckled in response, having no problem in killing a one of his employers who basically left him to die in this city. "I've got no problem with that. Clutching his rosemary, he thought "I hope the almighty we'll forgive me if we even get out of here".

Nicolai interrupted "In order to get this car moving, we need new cable wires to replace the old ones that have gone missing. Machinery oil is needed to get the wells moving, and we need fuse to get the trains controls power again". Crossing his arms, he said "These items may be speared around this part of the city, so I recommended we split into teams".

Jill looked ideally at the others, as she said "Well, I guess I'll go to the gas station first. I'm sure it's got some oil we could use for the car here". Thinking to herself, she thought "All these are trained soldiers, but...people like Enrico, Edward...Forest. They were trained soldiers and they got killed. Plus...I have a feeling that Nemesis isn't dead".

"I'll go with Jill here" Billy said casually. Smirking, he said "You'll need my help if your gonna go someplace where there's likely to be explosions. Just hope that I'm the one causing them. BOOM! Ha ha". Laughing, he removed his small grenade launcher as he shoved an acid round into it.

"I'll come along too" Dusting grinned. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a first air spray can. "I'm no medic like Matthew in there, but hey! Any helps better than none right"?

The teams quickly separated into it being comprised of this: Team 1: Jill, Billy, Dustin. Team 2: Carlos, Karl, and Mac. Clint said that he was not much of a fighter, so he opted to stay behind at the cable car to protect Matt who was needed to look after Mikhail. Nicolai voiced to go solo for some reason, he wouldn't explain why..

"Alright, we're going to go look around for some cables to replace the old ones. See you guys later" Carlos called out, as he exited the car with Mac and Karl.

Billy looked Jill up and down, as he playfully asked "So, when we get outta this shithole; how about I buy you dinner"?

Jill blushed as she smirked "Heh heh, we'll talk more if we get out of here".

"You mean WHEN we get out of here. I don't intend on dying in this city Jill" Billy grinned. Reaching onto the seats, he said "Here, put this on". He handed her a small pouch to hold extra clips. Looking out the window, he said "We should go now. I don't know what else kinda freaks out their". Grinning, he cracked his knuckles "But I wanna be there to kick their asses".

Dustin sighed, as he gave Jill an apologetic stare behind his ski mask. "You'll have to forgive Billy here. He's abet on the wild side when it comes to fighting".

Taking a small wrench from the seats, the trio exited the cable car to head for the gas station.

"Wow, doesn't look like this place got alotta service before the outbreak" Dustin remarked, as they entered the front door. Behind a locked cabinet they could see one part of the oil that was needed, but not enough to create machinery oil alone. Stepping further into the store, the sound of the door opening got their attention.

Whirling around grenade launcher raised, Billy frowned as Nicolai entered. "Too bad, was hoping you were a zombie" Billy pouted. Receiving a glare, he smirked "Always a pleasure Sergeant".

Ignoring the demoidiot, Nicolai turned to Jill. "I'll check over their" he said simply before entering the garage silently. Hearing the splashes of lubricant oil at his feet; he thought "I'm close to where I need to find the next Watchdog. But these fools we'll question me if I just leave. I need to...cause an accident". Looking at the oil, a slow grin came to his face.

"Ahh, a fire. It would cause my tragic death, and..possibly kill them as well! Even if it didn't, then they'd report that their poor friend Nicolai had been tragically killed. With them thinking I'm dead, I'll be able to hunt the rest of my targets down without a care in the world. Then when I'm all down...perhaps I'll kill the rest of them".

"That Russian is a serious weirdo" Dustin remarked. Looking at everyone, he said "When I was in his squad, the man was always grinning. Always laughing, like he had everything figured out". Smiling, he said "That, or the man was just nuts" Hooting loudly, he gave Billy a playful punch as he said "Betcah I could beat that weirdo in a shooting contest".

"Bet you can't" Billy shot back, punching him back.

Watching the scene, Jill was relieved. "It's good to see even in such tense situations that we're able to keep some light to eth situation". Going over to the cabinet, she discovered it was necessary to apply power to the doors blocking the oil,. She could only guess it was electronic. Interesting on how such a thing would be in a gas station".

Whilst the two soldiers kept guard over the place, whilst scourging for supplies; Jill thought to herself "Can I trust all these men"? Looking at the two, she thought "They are with Umbrella after all. I mean, yeah their just hired mercs like Carlos and Mac said. They all seem trustworthy but...their something about Nicolai and Karl that makes me...nervous".

Applying power to the doors, she smiled as she got her prize. "Well, that's one of the oil's needed" she announced. Calling over Billy and Dustin, she smiled "That's one down". She went over to inform Nicolai that they had what they wanted when she heard a loud crackling spark! A scream of terror erupted from the man as the doorway to the garage exploded in a fiery blaze!

BOOOOMMM!

"Nicolai" Jill shouted worriedly. The entire gas station was ablaze! A red hue illuminated the small room as flames blocked the doorway to the garage. No way Nicolai had survived that!

"Let's get out of here" Billy shouted! Kicking down the front door to the gas station; the trio quickly dashed around the cars. Dustin decided to screw this shit, and scrambled over the cars like a maniac! They had to get away now! There was oil leaking everywhere, and if they didn't get away; it was gonna..!

BOOOOOOOM!

"Shit" Dustin shouted, diving into a roll as he watched the whole place blow! Getting up slowly, he sighed as he watched the whole place come down. Getting up slowly as the bits of ember died down, he said "Nicolai...".

Billy frowned sadly, as he said "The guy was a prick but...shit. He didn't deserve that". Sighing, he said "Well, we got the oil. Let's get out of here". Leading the way to find another bit oil for the group, he failed to notice the smirking Russian; hiding behind a wall as he had used the back door of the place to escape. "Fools" he smiled slowly.

_**Well, I hope it's a satisfying improvement over my previous writing abilities. I have gotten better I think in the last two years. Anyway, read and review. Feel free to leave ideas or criticism.**_


End file.
